


you take me places (that tear up my reputation)

by gothgirlclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ashton is a bad boy, Ashton is like 23, Ashton just wants Luke to be his whore, BDSM, Cliche, Drugs, Knife Play, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is 16, Luke is a rich posh boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Underaged Sex, light pain kink, yeah he calls him a whore and slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlclub/pseuds/gothgirlclub
Summary: :+: or the one where Ashton fucks Luke with a knife against his throat and a party downstairs :+:





	you take me places (that tear up my reputation)

This wasn't Luke's scene.

Girls dressed in ripped tights, dark make-up, and oversized shirts. Guys dressed in destroyed jeans that are skin tight with band tees and leather jackets. Smoke was dancing in the air and tabs of various drugs were dissolving on the needy tongues of addicted people. Music was pounding through the speakers and the bass was shaking the entire house.

Luke didn't belong here with his perfectly gelled hair and his overly expensive sweater. His jeans were designer, costing a whopping two hundred dollars and his skin had yet to be mutilated in any way, by piercing or tattoo or even scars. Unlike everyone else here. While they were all over eighteen, Luke was barely sixteen, given his birthday was only a month ago. He was still a baby in all of their eyes, except Ashton, Luke's boyfriend.

He loves Ashton. Loves him so much that he'd disobey his parents' rules and go to the "bad" side of town where the "ghetto" kids lived and the "druggies" resided. The side of town were you'd find a prostitute or two, some drunk men, and a fight or two every night. The side of town where a majority of the bad news comes from, from robberies to burglaries to kidnapping even.

It was wild, and it was scary, but he trusted Ashton to help him and save him if he was in trouble. He knew that he would.

Luke followed his boyfriend inside of his small, shared house. Music was blasting, some 70's-90's rock playing loudly through crappy speakers. The smoke made the air was hot and heavy and the smell of alcohol and weed was chokingly strong. He fought the urge to cough and possibly choke on the thick air.

Luke spotted Ashton's best friends making out heavily in a corner, no regard for anyone around them or even those who take a sexond to glance at them. Calum was half nude, as always, and Michael was fully clothesd Flashing neon lights revealed that maybe they were doing a little more than just making out, and that's when Luke looked away.

"Come on." Ashton spoke, tugging Luke upstairs with him. The blonde turned around and followed his boyfriend upstairs, feeling light headed from breathing in the smoke and already having shared a joint with Ashton outside.

Ashton took Luke into his bedroom and then closed the door, locking it as he pushed the younger boy against it. Luke's back hit the door hard, but he didn't mind as Ashton roughly pressed his lips on Luke's, his hands already roaming underneath the loose fitted, black sweater. 

Luke kissed back immediately, threading his fingers through Ashton's curly hair and tugging on it since that's what Ashton liked. Ashton liked his hair being pulled and Luke loved pulling his hair, it was a win-win for the both of them.

Ashton's lips found their way to Luke's neck, and the younger boy grew impatient. He knew what was going to happen next, and his cock semi hard in his skinny jeans as his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He felt like it'd burst out of his chest.

Luke knew this was wrong. It was illegal even, but that's what made it oh-so thrilling for him. Ashton knew what he was doing, knew what to do, where to touch, and how to speak whilst the two are fucking. He knew just how to make him feel loved and wanted, all while making him feel like he's a toy meant just for him. And Luke loved it. He loved how wrong it was, how sinful it was. 

Luke moaned as Ashton bit on the younger boy's creamy skin, tainting it with red. A strangled gasp escaped his thin lips and Ashton loved to hear the younger boy show just how wrecked he was. He lived for the way he ruins Luke, so slowly but so surely, turning him into his perfect, baby boy. His ride-or-die. 

"We're gonna try something new," Ashton spoke, his voice sounding like silk as his breath hit the shell of Luke's ear. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Luke agreed immediately. He was okay with anything Ashton wanted to do to him. He'd let the older boy do anything to him, and maybe he should see a doctor about that. Luke didn't think it was right to feel such a strong form of trust and love towards the older boy, the older man. 

"Good." Ashton chuckled, taking Luke's sweater off of him quickly. He tossed it on the floor and then raked his nails down Luke's chest, leaving puffy red lines in their path ad Luke's back arched off of the door.

"Please Ash, do something." Luke begged his boyfriend, and he notes that it's almost pathetic because he's already so needy and they just got in the room like seven minutes ago. He's always so ready and needy for his boyfriend.

"Such a little whore, aren't you Lukey?" Ashton asked as he unbuttoned the boy's jeans. He bit his lip as he saw the Luke's soft, milky thighs and then groaned as he saw his bulge through his boxer briefs. "Already so hard for me huh? Fucking dirty."

"Yeah, really hard." Luke gasped as he kicked his shoes off. Ashton helped him pull his jeans off and his socks followed, leaving him in a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. 

"Gonna fuck you nice and hard, just the way to like it." Ashton smirked, excited at the thought of having the young boy's tight ass around his cock again. "Love this tight little bottom so much."

Luke wanted that, he really did. Maybe it was slightly uncomfortable all the way through because Ashton was too big for Luke, and it felt like he was tearing the boy in half all the time, but Luke loved when Ashton was semi-forceful. He liked when he used his body however he wanted and didn't really care about how Luke felt. It was thrilling and sent a rush through his veins.

Luke was going to hell, and he knew he was. He didn't care though because Ashton's going too and as long as he has Ashton, he doesn't care where he is.

Ashton bit at the younger boy's soft thighs, leaving small love bites on the pale skin and pulling him out of his corrupt thoughts. His fingers toyed with the waistband of Luke's briefs, causing the blonde to cry out with frustration and need as he just continued teasing and teasing and fucking teasing him.

"What's the safe word babe?"

"P-Pokémon." The young boy gasped out as Ashton finally pulled his underwear down, licking up his rock hard cock. "Fuck Ashton please."

"Be a babe and don't come until my cock is buried deep in your little ass." Ashton spoke and gave him a wink. Luke nodded so quickly he thought his head would fall off, and let then out a breathy moan.

Ashton mouthed at Luke's cock, slicking it up with saliva. "Fuck," Luke swore and Ashton chuckled, amazed at how quickly he can have Luke falling apart beneath him. "Ash, more please. Wanna feel your mouth."

"We're doing something a little different today baby boy," Ashton said, wrapping his large hand around Luke's cock, giving a few jerks to it. "I want you facing the door for this baby."

"Okay, okay fuck, yes Ash." The younger boy sputtered out as Ashton's fingers toyed with his balls, rolling and massaging them in his large hand. Luke turned towards the door, setting his hands on it and then pressing his forehead against the warm wood.

"Beautiful." Ashton commented, giving Luke's bottom a slap, tinting the pale skin pink, and then pulling Luke's boxers back up. "You trust me right?" He asked as he opened a drawer, grabbing a shining metal knife from it.

"Yeah."

"Stay still." Ashton instructed, his voice seductive and low, smooth and airy. It sent shivers up Luke's spine and his mind to go into a frenzy. 

Luke gasped as something cold, something unforgivable, traced down his spine lightly. It left a burn in its path, and a pit formed in his stomach. Goosebumps raised on his arms and fire trailed right behind the sharp object, the feeling indescribable to the younger boy. 

"I won't hurt you too much," Ashton whispered, twisting the knife by the lining of Luke's boxers. The sharp, flat edge of the knife curled around Luke's hip, training up his chest slowly. 

Luke let out a sigh of pleasure as the knife traced patterns on his skin, hoping Ashton couldn't catch how his heart was racing more than ever. Next thing you know, Ashton's gonna be fucking Luke with a gun against his head, finger on the trigger and the other around hand around his neck.

I wouldn't mind that, Luke notes to himself, whimpering as he tilts his neck for Ashton, the knife trailing upwards along his throat.

"So innocent," Ashton hummed, tracing his lover's jawline from behind. "So pure," he added, trailing it back down Luke's back, applying the slightest hit of pressure. The knife pressed against his skin, but it wasn't enough to actually harm the younger boy. "My little toy huh?"

"Yeah," Luke breathed out, exhaling heavily. "Ashton, Ashton fuck me already please." He pleaded and Ashton dipped the knife under Luke's boxers.

The sharp edge cut into the soft material, and suddenly, the fabric was pooled around Luke's feet with a long cut along the side. "That's so much better." Ashton chuckled and Luke shivered as his fingers curled into the door. 

The knife was set down, a bottle of lube and a condom in Ashton's hand now. He rolled on the latex before lathering himself up with lube, making sure to get himself nice and wet. He set the tube down and then poked a wet finger against Luke's puckered hole, making the teen jump.

"Ash," Luke whined as Ashton slowly inserted a long finger into the boy. A soft moan escaped his pink lips and Ashton chuckled, working his cock a bit with his free hand.

"My little whore, aren't you Lukey?" Ashton asked and Luke whimpered quietly as Ashton pressed his finger against his prostate. "Huh Luke?" Ashton asked again, pulling his finger out and then slamming two inside of him.

"Yes Ashton!" Luke cried at the sudden stretch, his hips jerking and his cock twitching. "Fuck me Ash please." The young, needy boy begged his boyfriend, who pumped his long fingers inside of Luke.

"Baby, it's gonna hurt if I do." Ashton warned and Luke just whined. The elder of the two took his free hand and landed a sharp smack on his boyfriends bum, immediately kneading the soft skin. "Patience or else you're not cumming tonight."

"I'm sorry," Luke gasped, pushing back against Ashton's fingers. "Oh god yes." He added, his balls tightening a bit and his cock twitching as Ashton's fingers pressed against his prostate.

"No coming honey." Ashton spoke into Luke's ear, his voice slow and low, sending Luke into a fit of shivers. Ashton's free hand slid up Luke's side, slowly wrapping around the younger boy's thoat, and then tightening around it.

"Mm, fuck," Luke groaned and Ashton chuckled, twisting his fingers around into Luke's prostate even faster. "Harder Ash." He spoke in a breathy voice, the restricting feeling of Ashton's hand around his throat pushing him closer tk an orgasm.

"Yeah? My little boy wants it harder?" Ashton spoke, biting on the younger boy's ear as he pulled his fingers out. "I need you Luke, fuck, are ready baby? Ready to take my big cock into that tight ass of yours?"

"Yeah, been ready Ash, please. Fuck me," Luke nodded and gasped when Ashton let go of his neck. His long fingers reached for the blade, feeling the cold yet soft handle quickly.

A tinge of excitement and nerves twisted in Luke's stomach as Ashton held the knife against his throat, and it faded when the older boy pushed his cock into him. He went slowly, small nudges and shallow thrusts into the younger boy. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock you little slut." Ashton demanded and Luke moved his hips, rotating them and rocking them against Ashton's. 

Ashton was careful with the knife, as careful as he could manage with Luke practically fucking himself down on his cock. He held Luke's hip tightly, slightly guiding the younger boy as he watched the jiggle of his perky ass everytime it hit his thighs.

"Fuck," Ashton grunted, and dug his blade into Luke's skin slightly as the younger boy groaned. "Yeah baby, you feel so fucking tight. Are you scared? Fuck, you're scared huh?" Ashton asked as he positioned the knife again, making Luke whimper.

He was scared, the smallest sliver of uncomfortable due to the metal on his neck, but he was too turned on to care. Too turned on to realize he could die while he was having sex. 

"Ashton, please just fuck me." Luke begged the older boy, tired of having to work and tired of not getting what he wants. He wants Ashton to bruise him and fuck him into the next century like he always does.

Ashton chuckled, holding Luke's hip and then slamming his own hips into the younger boy. His yell was muffled by the sound of loud cheers from downstairs, the pounding music only adding on to it. No one could hear them, not that they cared.

"Like this Luke? Is this what you want?" Ashton asked, his teeth biting on his lips as his ears rang with loud background music and the sounds falling from Luke's lips. "Fuck you like some cheap slut down the street? Treat you like a fucking toy meant just for my pleasure?"

"Yes, Ashton yes fuck," Luke moaned, tilted his head back. The sharp edge of the knife was flat against his neck, dancing on the edge of dangerous and pleasurable.

Luke's adam's apple bobbed, his heart racing as the knife was pressed into his skin. "Ash, harder." Luke begged, feeling dirty for fucking while a knife was against his neck. It felt so good though.

"Anything for you Luke," Ashton spoke and snapped his hips against the younger boy, the sound of smacking skin adding to the noise in the room. "So tight Luke, fuck, I love your ass. Always so tight for me." He grunted and Luke moaned loudly.

Luke wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it quickly as his other hand scratched against the door. Sinful sounds tumbled from Luke's lips, inchoherent thoughts processing in his head due to Ashton's relentless thrusts. "Ashton, feels so good. Fuck, I love your cock."

"Yeah baby, feel so good around my dick," Ashton groaned loudly, his heart pounding in his ears, effects of the drugs they had taken earlier wearing off and causing a wave of drowsiness to hit him. "Gonna cum soon, whore. Better fucking be close."

"So soon Ash yes," Luke whined, swiping his thumb over the tip of his dick and huddering at the action. "I'm close. Wanna cum for you."

"No cumming just yet." Ashton spoke through grit teeth as he hit Luke's prostate, causing the younger boy to moan loudly, scratching at the door harder, paint chipping under his semi-long nails.

Ashton's grip was bruising the younger boy's skin, so tight that it would be sore for awhile. They didn't mind however, because it'd be a reminder of a great time. A reminder or a great night. 

"Ashton," Luke whimpered, his balls tightening as Ashton continued to move his hips. "I'm gonna cum Ash, please. Please let me cum." He cried and Ashton spoke words of encouragement, telling him to cum for him like the filthy slut he is.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, seeing spots behind his eyelids as a throaty groan escaped his lips. Ropes of hot, white cum went painting the door and dripping down his fist as he quickly jerked his cock.

Luke continued to rock his hips into his fist, milking his orgasm out until he began to shake and twitch. Aftershocks of pleasure ran through Luke, oversensitivity hitting him as Ashton kept hitting his prostate with harsh, quick thrusts. 

The knife was removed from his neck, now trailing down his sweaty body with ease. Ashton tossed the knife away soon after, gripping Luke's other hip and slamming into him in order to make himself cum quicker.

"Mm, Ash, fuck, please." Luke stammered out, the words sounded incoherent and forced out as his young body was sent into overdrive.

"Gonna cum Luke, fuck," Ashton spoke through grit teeth, leaning forward to bite into Luke's shoulder. "Luke, fuck." He grunted as he stilled his hips, cumming into the condom and digging his dull nails into Luke's hips.

"Ash," Luke spoke after a few moments, his voice hoarse. "Don't lose the knife." He hinted, a dirty smirk on his lips and Ashton laughed.

"I won't baby, promise."


End file.
